1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method of fixation of an implant to a bone. The invention particularly relates to a system and method of angularly stable fixation of an implant to a bone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that fractures are treated by fixation of the broken bones. The individual fragments of the bone are lined up to each other so that the separated parts can grow together again. It is necessary that the parts remain relatively stable with respect to each other over a time period to allow the healing. It is possible in many cases to fix the fragments of the fractured bone via a rigid cast such as a plaster cast on the outside of the broken part of the body. The broken bone pieces are aligned with each other and held in position by the rigid cast. In some cases, particularly for more complicated fractures, it is necessary to connect the individual broken bone pieces directly with each other. In these cases, the fracture is fixed or reduced via an invasive procedure wherein an implant is installed within the body with screws or nails.
It has turned out, however, that fixed bone parts do not always grow together as desired. In addition, the conventional invasive methods of fracture fixation are accompanied by relatively high trauma and loss of blood. Furthermore, there is a need for a device for fixation of periprothetic fractures in immediate proximity of implants, particularly joint implants.
Fixing plates have been suggested for use in the methods mentioned above. Plates are first pre-formed according to the individual fracture situation outside the patient and then connected via an operation to the fractured bone or the bone fragments by nails or screws. These plates have the additional advantage that they can fix particularly smaller fragments and stabilize the fracture. This way, in case of more complicated fractures, the fractured pieces can be reliably connected with each other or with several fragments.
However, these fixing plates cannot be fastened ideally. Particularly when the fracture involves the musculoskeletal system and the fractured pieces are exposed to different shearing forces in the course of the movement. Thus, there is a need for implants with improved fixation for fractures involving musculoskeletal system.